mtsknucklesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kohai
Kohai was a normal guy, sure a little bit of an unbearable asshole, but still a normal guy. Before he was killed. History He was walking home from school when he was nailed in the side with a car, destroying his ribcage, and collapsing both of his lungs. There was little to no chance of survival. This was the jump that kickstarted his Inhuman genes, that borne of the Cosmic Butterfly. His power gave him a second chance, and a way to live a new life away from the one he was in that he hated so much. He would use his powers to hop across realities until he found one where things worked out how he hoped and wanted them to. That never happened. Unbeknownst to himself, his abilities had a side effect. The side effect of causing every version of himself he jumped into to form into a hive mind of sorts, capable of combining their intelligence to beyond superhuman levels. This combined with his knowledge given to him from being an Inhuman born of the Cosmic Butterfly, allowed him to take vengeance on all of the worlds that betrayed him and left him for sorrow, grief, and pain. He began his conquest, where he would pick out all of the realities that “did him wrong,” and combine all the parts he liked about them into one perfect Amalgum universe, and absorb the multiversal energies lingering behind to make himself more and more powerful every time, and make it easier and easier for him to do so. He would eventually grow into a power known simply as the Kohai Force. His abilities where so vast and he had engulfed so many realities and minds that only someone one the scale of a god could truly be compared to his level of power. Then the first people to try and stop him appeared. One had pretty basic energy manipulation abilities, but the other had powers that if they had been used to their full extent, could be comparable to his in power. He had to put an end to this individual. In the following combat, the individual eventually killed them self completely and totally, even erasing their existence from the multiverse entirely. At this point, Kohai felt unstoppable, and his energies were all consuming. He stepped up his game, and began engulfing more and more realities, until he attempted to interfere with neighboring realities all connected through a server located in 4th Dimensional Space, called Meme Team. Fucking with those people was the biggest mistake Kohai ever made. Immediately, once he started to use his powers from all the energy he’d gathered in his conquest to complete domination of the multiverse, he could see he was starting to win. He kept going and going, until he realized, that this group of people, had other people like him among them, with powers potentially more powerful than his. Even the surviving of the 2 fighters that challenged him, and another version of himself from a different reality were among their ranks. He saw the other version of himself had a unique mutant trait, that of cursing others with any illness known to the user. He saw his chance and took it. He made his way into the brain of this individual, and used his powers to curse himself. He then left that body to die. The plan was to hurt the morale of the team and leave in the fallout to make them sad and easily broken. So he retreated and decided to double his strength. He knew how the Multiverse worked, there were an infinity of realties to engulf, he just needed enough to take down the one group of them that could stop him. He doubled in power and strength. He gathered his enemies in one easy-to-kill area. Part of the universe he’d been creating, cause he thought it’d be a good memorial of the warriors that fought so valiantly to stop him only to die in the end. He almost did it too. All there was some random asshat that was orchestrating the other survivors attacks, the second of his two first ever attackers, and some rando that didn’t seem to be qualified to be part of the battlefield in the first place, and a cowardly little girl hiding in the shadows of the battlefield. He thought he had the battle in the bag at this point. He didn’t After the powerless brat that was commanding the actual fighters abilities were released, he stood little to no chance. The very level of power he was fearing had manifested before his eyes, and for the first time since his conquest began… ...he was scared. After he was swiftly defeated by the newly born god sitting in front of him, he felt naked. Stripped of his powers after relying do long on them, Kohai looked up at the being that struck him down from his throne, and before he could even squeak out a word to illustrate the hate and defeat he felt at the hands of this being of immeasurable power. He felt cold arms reach around him and pull him to his death. However, this wasn’t the end of Kohai from the multiverse. His defeat was completely and totally, but his existence wasn’t destroyed as entirely. Residual parts of his energy lay hidden, barely enough to form just one more life, and only the negative parts that were nurtured and held there by the energies of the Kohai Force. Would these energies ever manifest themselves in any meaningful way? Nobody who was there that day would be here now to know… ''' '''Powers and Abilities He had the Inhuman abilities borne of the Cosmic Butterfly, allowing him to move the consciousness of the base Kohai into the body of another reality’s equivalent. This has the side-effect of making the base Kohai grow smarter as his intelligence of the Cosmic 4th Dimensional knowledge compounds on itself more and more to gain ways of thinking only accessible to 4th Dimensional entities, allowing him to absorb the energies necessary to keep universes stable, and use those energies to make himself more powerful. Methods of gaining power like this are only restricted to entities that are already far to powerful for this to concern them, to avoid a disaster like the one Kohai caused, from occuring.